


Flexibility

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, post-retirement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Sidgeno: "You're so flexible"





	Flexibility

Sid’s spent his entire life being told how demanding and controlling he is that it’s a shock to his system when he retires and has all this free time on his hands. He’s working with a new acupuncturist who replies with a happy sigh and “you’re so flexible” when Sid tells her that he can work with her schedule.

He goes home and sits on the couch, staring at nothing and just petting the dog for a long time. Geno comes home from physical therapy and finds him there, staring off into space. 

“Sid, babe? You okay?”

Sid blinks and looks over at Geno. Bucky jumps off the couch, having been lulled to sleep by Sid’s pets and only just noticing Geno himself, and races over to Geno. 

“Oh hey, when did you get home?”

“Just did,” Geno says, sitting down on the couch next to Sid. “I text you on my way.”

“Didn’t notice.”

Geno takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over Sid’s palm. “Head okay?”

“Do you know that I can work with someone else’s schedule now? I don’t have to check mine. I don’t remember the last time that was the case,” Sid says honestly. “I think I was a teenager.”

Geno exhales in relief and presses a kiss to the side of Sid’s head. “Can make plans to do fun things if you want. Don’t have to plan. Wake up and make plan that day. Be - what is word - when not plan. Just do?”

“Spontaneous.” 

“Yes, can be that now.”

Sid looks over at him and smiles softly. “You’re going to have to teach me.”

“I’m best teacher,” Geno says, leaning in to press a kiss to Sid’s lips, slow and sweet. “Show you all about spontaneous. We go vacation, eat out, see movie, do whatever we want.”

“Ice cream for breakfast,” Sid giggles against Geno’s mouth. “Stay in bed and have sex all day.”

Geno laughs at that, warm and happy. “We old now. Spend most of the time waiting to get it up again.”

“Sounds like fun to me.” Sid tucks a finger under Geno’s chin, tilting it up. “Want to try that tomorrow?”

“Sounds like plan to me.”


End file.
